Set a Fire in my Head
by lrgorman70
Summary: AU where monsters don't exist


"Now Isla," my dad kneeled down so we were the same height, "I'll be gone for two weeks, so you'll have to stay with Uncle Bobby." He reached inside his bag and pulled something out. It was wrapped in bright yellow wrapping paper.

"I wish I didn't have to miss your party but this is an important competition," he drawled.

"I know," my voice sounded whiney even to my own ears. He pulled me into a big hug. He ruffled my hair, "see you later kiddo."

He got into his car and drove away. I watched it fade into the distance. When I could no longer see the car, I scowled at the present. "I hate yellow," I muttered to myself.

"At least he remembered" I didn't look up from the present.

"Let's go inside." Bobby took my shoulder and led me inside. Uncle Bobby was my mother's brother. He has a puffy beard and close cropped sandy blonde hair. I sat down on the couch, still clutching the present in my hand. Bobby eased it out of my hand.

I looked up at him expectantly with my big, brown eyes "how could he?" Bobby shook his head not knowing how to answer me.

I searched through my bag till I found my book. We started reading earlier in the year but I already enjoyed it. I wanted to practice so I could be better when I get back. About an hour later, there was a knock on the door. I was so immersed in my book, I didn't hear it. The voices were just buzzing in the background. I thought I heard someone calling my name but I didn't care enough to look up. Someone snapped their fingers in front of my face. I glared up at Bobby who was right in front of me.

"Earth to Isla," he waved his hands in front of my face

"Is there something you want?" I questioned with an edge to my voice.

"Yes there are some people I want you to meet." He sounded impatient. I looked up, my eyes going even wider. "Isla I want you to meet Sam and Dean Winchester. They'll be staying with us for a while." My heart constricted in my chest.

"I'm going to go put my stuff away," I barely stuttered out. I stood abruptly and walked quickly to my room. As I was fleeing, I heard Bobby tell them I was just shy. I dropped my things and curled up in bed. I couldn't meet new people! I just got used to my classmates and I've known them almost a whole year. I don't want them here! If only I could tell them to leave. I frowned. I focused on keeping my breathing even.

I'm not sure how long I was lying in bed when there was a knock on my door. "Go away Bobby!" It wasn't Bobby who stepped into my room. It was the older boy; Dean I think was his name. "What do you want?" I muttered. He looked questionably at the end of my bed. I nodded my head. He jumped up and made himself comfortable. I was not expecting what proceeded to come out of his mouth.

"You know, you really upset Sam by refusing to talk to us," his tone accusing. I narrowed my eyes at him.

Before I could stop myself, I blurted out "Well you made me upset by invading this house." I resisted the urge to cover my mouth. Dean was now glaring right back at me.

"We didn't ask to come here so don't act all high and might."

"At least we can agree on one thing."

"You need to apologize to Sammy right now" This boy invaded my personal space and now he was trying to boss me around. How dare him!

"No you can't tell me what to do!"

"I will. Go apologize!"

I lost control of my temper and punched him in the jaw. He punched me right back in the nose. Blood started gushing out. He instantly looked sorry. When I touched my nose, pain flared through it. I started sobbing. Bobby raced in with Sam hot on his heels.

"What are you two idjiots doing?" Bobby roared. He seems angry I thought to myself.

I wouldn't stop crying, so Dean answered for us. "She punched me, so I punched her."

"It hurts," I cried. Bobby stormed over and inspected my nose.

"I think it's broken," he concluded. Want to sound tough, I denied his claim. I pressed down on my nose to show I was fine. I passed out from the pain.

 **May 3** **rd** **, 1997**

It was clear to everyone my nose was going to stay crooked. Over the past few days, I warmed up to Sam but refused to talk to Dean. He came in to apologize again. I told him I forgive him.

"Really?! You do?!" He sounded very shocked.

"Of course I do. Because of you, I'll be the toughest looking person in my grade!"

"Want me to give you a black eye too?" Dean joked. I just started at him. "Too soon?" I nodded. He just shook his head and laughed. He left my room. I went to bed early that night.

Today was my birthday! Something smells heavenly. I threw my covers off and ran downstairs. Bobby was at the stove making chocolate chip pancakes. There were presents waiting for me at the table. I stared at them greedily.

"Eat first, presents after," Bobby chuckled. I sighed but sat down at the table anyway. Sam and Dean stumbled down shortly after.

Sam ran up to me and hugged me. "Happy birthday!" He shouted.

"Thanks bud," I smiled at him. Dean also wished me a happy birthday. Bobby set a plate down with pancakes in front of each of us. I, of course, got the most pancakes. I gobbled them down. Soon after, I was tearing away at my presents. I got books, candy and other things I enjoyed. Then the last present was the one from my dad. I reluctantly opened it. There was a note attached to it that said ' _your mother loved this_.' It was a scrapbook of room décor. I felt my lip start to tremble.

"Isla…" Bobby said hesitantly. My vision blurred and my eyes started to well up. I dropped the scrapbook and ran to my room, I lay in bed crying. I heard my door creak open. I kept sobbing into my pillow. I heard my bed squeal in protest as someone sat down. I felt the bed tip with his weight. I kept crying. He didn't say anything. He didn't say everything is all right or ask what's wrong. Eventually I looked up and saw Dean sitting there. He was staring at his lap.

"How could he?" I whispered. Dean's head jerked up at the sound of my voice. He turned his head to face me. It felt like his green eyes were stripping me raw and peering into my soul. "He doesn't know me at all! I couldn't care less about furniture. He just wants me to be like my mom! He doesn't care what I want," I sobbed into my hands. When he didn't say anything, I peered up at him. He reluctantly put his arm around my shoulder like he was scared to touch me. He pulled me into his side and let me cry on his shoulder. He was my literal shoulder to cry on.

After who knows how long, he said "I got you something." It was so quiet I thought I imagined it. I wiped my eyes and nose with the back of my hand.

"Really?" I tried to sound excited. He produced a package from behind him. I opened it carefully. I could feel his gaze burning a hole through my back while I opened. It was a book. A book I always wanted but my dad would never buy. I gasped. "Does that mean you like?" He asked nervously.

"I love it! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I squealed in excitement. I hugged him. He tensed up at first but then relaxed and hugged me back.


End file.
